The present invention relates generally to the field of network optimization, and more particularly to protocol and credential identification.
With developments of computer and network technologies, the number and type of devices in a data center of an organization grow fast. In order to maintain daily operations of these devices, administrators of the data center need to log in these devices and update the data stored thereon from time to time. However, due to the diversity of the devices, it may be a time consuming job to determine how to log in the devices.
The devices may be roughly divided into several types such as hosts, storage devices, network devices (such as switches) and the like. Various of these devices are deployed in the main data center, thus it is possible for the administrator to manually check configurations (such as types, supported communication protocols and credentials) of these devices and then log in these devices according to the configurations. While various devices may be remotely distributed far away and it may be hard to determine the configurations for device management.